Technology related to residential and commercial refuse collection has advanced in the last several decades generally from the use of metal trash cans (which generally were manually lifted and dumped) to the use of receptacles with wheels which are rolled such as by a resident or employee to a location at which the receptacle is lifted and dumped by a particular lifting apparatus. One example of such a lifting apparatus for lifting and dumping rollable receptacles is disclosed in Bayne et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,812) issued Sep. 27, 1988, and Reexamination Certificate issued on Apr. 16, 1991.
Various different styles of receptacles have emerged, with specialized lifters for handling specific receptacle types. One receptacle type includes two opposing engagement members located respectively near the top and middle of the receptacle and which are grasped for lifting and dumping of the receptacle. Operation of a lifter engagement element below the upper receptacle engagement member permits the cart to be lifted, while operation of another lifter engagement element directed at the lower receptacle engagement member permits the receptacle to be retained on a lifter carriage as the receptacle is raised and inverted during dumping. Such receptacle style is in the industry sometimes referred to as a bar lift receptacle or U.S. or “Domestic” style receptacle.
The following patents all provide examples of such domestic style receptacles and typically hydraulically actuated lifting devices for raising and inverting such receptacles for dumping the contents thereof into a further receptacle such as a refuse collection vehicle or a relatively larger refuse container. For example, see cart 10 of FIG. 7 of Shive (U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,642), as well as the carts and corresponding lifters therefor as utilized in Borders (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,422,814 and 4,365,922), and Brown et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,277). In general, such patents disclose various mechanisms for controllably manipulating a lower engagement member of the lifter in a generally downward direction for engaging the relative top side of a lower engagement bar of the receptacle to be emptied. Each of the patents are commonly assigned to Rubbermaid Corporation of Statesville, N.C., or its successor Applied Products, Inc., of Statesville, N.C., now Toter, Inc., of Statesville, N.C., a manufacturer or distributor of roll-out receptacles and receptacle lifters.
One alternate version of the domestic style receptacle is represented by refuse container 12 of FIG. 1 of Wyman et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,751). Other examples of lifter mechanisms designed for use with specific refuse receptacles are disclosed by Jones (U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,901) and Wells (U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,516).
Another known style of roll-out receptacle is known as a “European” style receptacle, an example of which is represented by cart 50 of FIG. 3 of Naab (U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,271).
Further, the following patents all provide further examples of receptacles and lifting devices. A self-adapting refuse receptacle lift with a low profile is disclosed in Bayne (U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,906). A residential refuse collection cart lifter with universal features is disclosed in Bayne et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,984). A segregated waste collection system is disclosed in Bayne (U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,988).
The subject matter of each of the above patents is fully incorporated herein by reference, and for all purposes.
While such receptacles and lifting devices permit mechanized dumping in some situations, manual dumping is still required in other situations. For example, in many commercial settings, such as at restaurants or other businesses, a relatively large, stationary refuse container may often be maintained at the restaurant or business for the disposal of refuse. The refuse container is generally maintained outside of the restaurant or business. Refuse disposed of within the refuse container is held in the refuse container until a refuse-gathering vehicle accesses the refuse container, dumps the refuse from the container into the vehicle, and transports the refuse to, for example, a landfill or the like. Employees of the restaurant or business often must manually carry or roll refuse receptacles containing refuse from the restaurant or business to the refuse container, and must manually lift the refuse receptacles to dump refuse into the refuse containers.
Further, generally speaking, in order to allow refuse-gathering vehicles access to refuse containers, the area adjacent to the refuse containers (such as the area directly in front of the containers) must be relatively unobstructed. Such unobstructed access may be desired in various situations to allow refuse-gathering vehicles to drive directly up to and interact with the refuse containers. Commonly known stationary lifting devices would obstruct such access in many situations and in such situations would prevent refuse-gathering vehicles from accessing refuse containers.
While various aspects and alternative embodiments of refuse containers or receptacles may be known in the field of container/receptacle lifting, no one design has emerged that generally encompasses the above-referenced characteristics and other desirable features associated with lifter technology as herein presented.